1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit board module and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a circuit board module that has high component reliability and heat dissipation efficiency and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as the trend towards the miniaturization of electronic components has been reinforced and has persisted, small modules and boards are under development by the high precision forming of electronic components into micropatterns and thin films.
Among devices that are mounted on these small modules and boards, resistors may be printed on the surface of a board and then fired.
A separate insulating layer is applied over the entire surface of the resistors and the entire surface of the board. Resistor exposing portions are then formed by performing laser machining on the resistors.
Here, the insulating layer is not applied over portions of resistor pads where resistors are not mounted. A process of connecting probe tips to the pads onto which the resistors are mounted and trimming the resistors, while forming resistor exposing portions on resistor bodies until a desired resistance is obtained, is required to obtain a desired resistance. Therefore, the resistor pads and the portions of the resistors subjected to the trimming process are exposed to the atmosphere.
Then, an adhesive is coated randomly over the board, and the board having the resistors mounted thereon and a heat dissipation plate are bonded using the adhesive.
In the above-described process, a short circuit occurs frequently between the conductive heat sink and the resistor exposing portions or the exposed pads that are partially exposed.